


Broken Vessels and the Hunt for a Winchester

by queen_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Sariel - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicide, pre-season 10, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_assbutt/pseuds/queen_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Sariel (OC) is out on a job with Hannah when she notices something isn't right with her vessel. One-shot, pre-Season 10. TW: Self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vessels and the Hunt for a Winchester

I had asked a girl, not too young – she was almost fully mature, to provide me with a vessel. She agreed, but upon entrance I noticed something was off. _This vessel… it’s damaged,_ I thought, though I didn’t know how it was possible for a vessel to even be damaged. The only time a vessel would be damaged is if the soul was missing, and this girl certainly did have her soul – I knew, I could feel it pulsating within her. The soul was pure, only tarnished by teenage normalities like underage drinking and sex. Many of the souls were tarnished in 2014 – it was difficult to find one completely pure anymore. I sighed; times were much simpler back when Christ still walked the Earth.

                “Sariel, we must continue with our work.” Hannah reminded me. I looked toward her.

                “Of course,” I looked down at my vessel. “It’s just… something is wrong.”

                She looked concerned. “Is it going to affect what we need to do?”

                “I… don’t think so?” I replied, inspecting my vessel. That was when I noticed the scars on her arms. Big, white scars that didn’t seem to have a beginning or an end. I traced a finger over them, and felt the girl inside shiver inside of the body. She was ashamed.

                “How could you do this to yourself?” I asked aloud, to nobody in particular except for the girl within.

                “Sariel,” Hannah sounded impatient. I held a single finger up to her, asking for a minute of silence. I lifted up the cotton shirt my vessel was wearing. There were more scars along her stomach. These were bigger, fatter and pinker than the lines littering her arms.

                “…Why?” was all I could say. I had never experienced human emotions before, but right now all I felt was… I didn’t even know how to describe it. Sadness? Was that what this was? Ever since Father abandoned us, I had felt like something was missing from myself. Was that what my vessel felt?

                “Sariel, please, we really have to go-” Hannah started; I interrupted her.

                “Why would Father allow such suffering in this world, Hannah?” I asked her. She was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to answer the question.

                “I don’t know, Sariel. Now please, can we carry on?” Hannah glanced down at the scars on the vessels arms; her eyes wide.

                “Of course,” I mumbled, as I took one final stroke of the vessel’s arm. I looked up, and there he was. The Winchester boy.

                “Sariel, wait!” Hannah called after me, but it was too late. I’d already gone running after him, angered by everything he had done.

                “You! Winchester!” I screamed, he glanced at me, and bolted in the opposite direction. He was fast, but I was an angel. Unfortunately, I didn’t know where he was headed, so all I could do was chase him.

                “Sariel!” Hannah cried.

                “Winchester!” I called. The Winchester boy continued to run until he came to a fence. _I have you now,_ I thought, until he jumped over it in one swift movement. For some reason I had assumed that Sam Winchester’s great size would prevent him from being able to jump over something so large.

                “Sam, please!” I called, trying to be persuading this time. “We just want to help you!” He hesitated; his run slowing slightly, but he knew better. We didn’t want to help him. He needed to be punished for his crimes.

Eventually, I lost Sam Winchester, and Hannah didn’t trust me to do a job again. I had been too quick, too sudden. But I didn’t forget about my vessel, how she so carelessly would tear through her own skin. I would watch over her sometimes, and every time I saw her in pain it would bring a great sadness to myself. It wasn’t sympathy I felt, but something more. I didn’t know how to describe it. I wanted to feel more human emotions. They made me feel more… well, human.

The hunt for Sam Winchester and his brother Dean continued for weeks before our leader and friend, Castiel, decided he needed to intervene.

                “Castiel, you are not strong enough.” Hannah had insisted. Castiel would never listen to her.

                “Dean is my friend, Hannah. I need to help him.” And with that, he left. That was the last time I saw Castiel, and the last time Hannah let me leave Heaven. I don’t know what happened to my vessel, but after a few days of being Heaven-bound, I felt a stinging emptiness in my chest. I fear my vessel may have broken her skin for the last time.


End file.
